There is an expanding need, on a global basis, for renewable electrical generation systems to replace or reduce the petroleum systems currently in use. Cost of silicon panels are being reduced on a daily basis which is beneficial for society. However, there is a greater demand for the innovative harnessing of renewable resource systems to generate electrical power. There is a growing demand to provide total renewable resources systems for cities/States in the near future. There is no single system that can meet this demand. Georgetown, Tex., is an example of a municipality that is powered by renewable electrical power. The state of California has proposed a date of 2045 for total renewable electrical power systems to be installed. This Electrical Power Plant (EPP) described below adds considerably in meeting the demands for renewable electrical power systems on a global basis.
Thus, it would be advantageous to configure power source(s) to be compatible with an urban environmental to enable these benefits of local power generation to be achieved.
It would be further advantageous to produce excess power in the local grid which can then be sent to the national grid, further reducing the requirement for polluting energy generation and transmission losses.